This disclosure relates to a castellated latch mechanism for a thrust reverser of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a nacelle surrounding an engine core. Portions of the nacelle can be latched to one another and to the engine itself. A gas turbine engine also typically includes a fan case surrounding a fan. The nacelle can also be latched around the fan case and to the engine core. Latch mechanisms keep the nacelle and the gas turbine engine from separating due to various load conditions, including high pressures generated by the gas turbine engine. The latch mechanism may, however, need to be released for on-the-ground maintenance.
Additional latch mechanisms may be required to act closer to the engine core and resist significant deflection due to a high pressure line rupture in the engine core compartment. Currently, gas turbine engines include latch mechanisms for this event that are manually operated and can be actuated by cables, rods, or other physical devices. Due to the remote location of the latches relative to a handle in the gas turbine engine, it can be difficult to actuate the latch mechanisms and to confirm their successful closure.